


Temporary Runaway

by BrashIntellect



Category: Supernatural
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrashIntellect/pseuds/BrashIntellect
Summary: All you wanted was a night of fun, away from your life and your so called babysitters, the Winchesters. But, when you get too drunk and you need help, who do you call? ... Exactly.





	Temporary Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> [[This is more of a Dean / Reader one shot, with a little Sam, too. It just randomly came to me and I'm posting it. There was no real plot to it, I just rolled with it.]]

The room was beginning to spin and the music was way too loud. I had to find my way outside of the club to do something I really didn't want to do, but it needed to be done. I held onto the walls as I made my way down the long hallway, praying I wouldn't fall on my face. A few guys approached in attempt to help me out, but I declined. All I could do was hear that deep, stern voice in my thoughts, scolding me like a child. 

'Ya can't trust anyone, (y/n). They can use you just to get to me and Sammy.'

Dean was right, and I knew it, but I hated that he always treated me like a damn child. 

I finally felt the cold, night air hit my face, which made the slight nausea subside. I sat down on the curb and dug through my crossbody purse to find my cell phone. I knew there was no way I was going to look through my contacts without getting sick, so I tapped on the home button to trigger siri.

"Call. Dean." 

The phone barely rang once before the call was answered, "(y/n)! Where the hell are you?" 

"Dean, don't yell at me." I slurred my words as I tried to sit up straight.

"Don't yell at you? Sam and I have been lookin' all over the place for your ass! Now where the hell are you?"

I was already regretting this call, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could last without passing out. "At some club. Outside.- Dean, I'm really drunk and I don't feel good."

He sighed heavily, "What club? I'll come get you."

"It's the," I hiccuped, "something door. Green or Blue or something."

"Sonofa... Don't move. I'm comin' to get you."

I nodded as if he could see me, then rested my hands on the curb to keep myself up for as long as I could. The nausea was beginning to come back, but I tried to think of anything else to take my mind off being sick. It felt like I was waiting forever and I wanted to cry. I was cold and alone, not feeling well, and I knew that Dean was going to be angry. I just hated that it felt like I had personal babysitters. I was an adult, I didn't need them to keep an eye on me all the time, but after tonight I doubt I'll ever be able to go off alone again.

"(y/n)." I heard his familiar voice call out to me, then felt strong arms lift me up. "I gotcha. C'mon." 

I looked over at the perfect man that held me in his arms, helping me into his vehicle, "There's two of you."

"(y/n), for the love of God, do not puke in Baby. I beg you."

I swallowed the saliva that was beginning to collect in my mouth, "I'll try." I heard the door close beside me, "Can we go home?"

Suddenly everything went black. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a bed and my head was pounding. I hadn't even opened my eyes and I could feel the room spinning. I felt myself about to be sick, so I sat up fast to look around for something, anything. 

"Sammy! Bucket!" I heard Dean shout, but I couldn't look up. I leaned over to the side of the bed and liquid just came flying out. I noticed that, thankfully, it was in a bucket and could feel someone holding my hair back. "Jesus. Did you not eat anything after you drank?"

Hearing the word 'eat' only made things worse and I kept hurling up my alcohol. After throwing up a bit more, I finally felt like I was finished and sat up again, covering my mouth to not let anyone smell my horrid breath. 

Dean handed me a damp towel to wipe my mouth, then handed me mouth wash. "...Thanks." 

"I'm gonna go buy her some aspirin and something eat when she's ready." Sam stated, and Dean nodded. 

"I'm gonna get rid of this bucket. Lie down until I get back, ok?"

I watched as Sam left the room and Dean took the bucket into the bathroom. I did as I was told and lied down in the bed, feeling only slightly better. A couple minutes later Dean came back with a clean bucket and set it down beside the bed. He took a seat at the edge of the bed next to me and sighed, "What were you thinkin', (y/n)? You know you can't be runnin' off like that. Somethin' bad coulda happened to you."

"Something bad did happen." I groaned as I turned my back to him. 

"That's not what I mean and you friggin' know it." he scolded. "We were worried sick about you… I was worried sick about you... Thinkin' about what coulda happened I just..." Dean fell silent, then cleared his throat, "Just don't do that crap again."

I could feel him get up and I knew exactly what he was about to do next. Go to the other bed and watch TV or clean his guns, but I didn't want him to do that. I wasn't feeling well and when I didn't feel well, I needed to feel comfort. I hated being the needy bitch, but feeling sick changed that. "Can you lay with me and be mad at me later? I don't feel good."

I guess he debated on it because it took him a couple minutes before he carefully got into the bed behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. There were so many times where I thought about this moment, but being hungover and booze practically coming out of my pores wasn't one of them. 

"You smell like you bathed in booze." Dean joked.

"Shut up." I tried not to laugh, "Mistakes were made and I'm paying for it."

"Not yet, you're not. Me and Sammy got a lot of work for you once you're upright."

"Damn it."

"It's gonna be Winchester boot camp up in this bitch."

I groaned in disapproval, but I understood. I deserved to get my ass kicked after what I put them through. They didn't deserve that. "I understand... and I'm sorry for scaring you guys...I just wanted to have some fun for once."

"What're you talkin' about? We have fun all the time."

"Hunting and driving from state to state and visiting random bars occasionally isn't fun all the time, Dean."

He blew out a breath, "Look, I know, alright? But there's not a lot we can do considering what we do and this is your life, too, now."

"I know..." The reality of it all suddenly hit me and the next thing I knew I was hit with a flood of emotions. "I can never have a normal life again."

"I could lie to you to make you feel better, but I ain't goin' to. No, you're not gonna have a normal life again, and for that, I'm sorry. You don't deserve this, but it's your life now." I tried to control my emotions, but I couldn't. I missed my friends, my family, my carefree life of fun, but I knew what he was saying. Dean moved closer and I could feel him pulling me closer, it was comforting. "I'm sorry, (y/n)."

**Author's Note:**

> [[If you like my stuff, let me know. It helps me figure out what ships and fandoms to focus on.]]


End file.
